


Life

by teamchaosprez



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: She can feel the warmth radiating off of his body as he sleeps soundly next to her.
Relationships: Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making my girlfriend play persona 3 and we're almost to chidori's death and i have feelings about them

She can feel the warmth radiating off of his body as he sleeps soundly next to her. As she puts her hand on his chest, she can feel the energy of his life pulsing under her fingers. Burning. Quick. Not too terribly different from Junpei himself.

He’s still breathing. Chidori always feels the need to check; one close call for both of them is more than enough, in her eyes.

She leans her face in close to his, feels his breathing against his cheek. Presses a kiss against his lips, and lays with her head on his chest. It’s peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please kudos/comment if you enjoyed


End file.
